Minh Young Kim
Minh Young Kim Category:Gear Soldier Background Minh Young Kim was a C.O.G. soldier who was killed in combat by General RAAM.. He was a proud, by-the-book field lieutenant and was promoted to such a rank for his behavior on the battlefield. His style was always to fight honorably, and believed that the Gears along with the Coalition of Ordered Governments are the last defense against the Locust Horde for all of humanity's sake. Appearance/Plot Kim is seen in the beginning cinematic of the Act 1 chapter, Trial By Fire. From there, became Marcus's and Dom's field commander until he later died at the hands of General RAAM. Kim shares Hoffman's distaste in Marcus Fenix's character, and, had it not been for Dom, Marcus would have never been reenlisted into the C.O.G. army. Death Kim's Death QtGw8MYi2aI Kim was awaiting a King Raven helicopter with his squad which had intended on extracting them as well as the rescued Alpha Team from the area. However, the helicopter was destroyed while en route from a Nemacyst spore and crashed into the street. The other Locust soldiers sneaked around the Evacuation Zone and suddenly ambushed Delta and Alpha Squad, who were seriously outnumbered. Kim was separated from the rest of the squad without noticing because he was far too busy holding off the rest of the oncoming Locust. While fighting furiously within a trapped area with the flaming remains of the King Raven and other Locust nearby, he quickly told the squad to re-group and take cover. However, General RAAM came up from behind him, called off his minions, and faced Kim in a showdown. He picked him up and punched him, stunning Kim. RAAM then finished the Lieutenant off by impaling Kim in the chest with a serrated blade. Kim was tossed aside and perished. Multiplayer Minh Young Kim is also a playable character for the COG team in multiplayer. He will also be playable in Gears Of War 2 if the player has "A Time To Remember" achievement which is unlocked by finding 10 COG tags in Gears Of War 1 Quotes At the start of a multiplayer match: When downing an enemy: When an enemy is down: When he acheives a perfect reload: Sometimes when he acheives a perfect reload: When out of ammunition: When he kills an enemy: Sometimes when he kills an enemy: Sometimes when he kills an enemy: Sometimes when he kills an enemy: Sometimes when he kills an enemy: RARELY when grabbing a Meatshield: When grabbing a Meatshield: When picking up a weapon: When picking up a weapon: Sometimes when picking up a weapon: When breaking a Meatshield's neck: When reviving teammate: When reviving teammate: When downed and not helped: When he gets a weapon: When a fellow Gear kills an enemy: When shooting a enemy in the head: Sometimes when shooting enemy in the head: Shortly before death: In the House of Sovereigns- Kim: Marcus: Kim Dom: Receiving Orders from Hoffman - Kim: Hoffman: